The Riddle of Life
by Darkened-Roses
Summary: MinervaTom, MinervaSeverus, MinervaAlbus. Ok, so this isn't finished yet. When Tom catches Minerva, she is saved in more then one way by Severus and realizes The Riddle of Life. Chapters 2,3,4 are up!
1. This Chasm, Sweet, upon my life

**So here it is. My first ever Tom/Minerva fic. I wrote this a couple of month's ago but I never uploaded it anywhere. Comments are greatly enjoyed and need thank you in advance and I hope you enjoy. _Roses_**

**The Riddle of Life (01/?)**

This Chasm, Sweet, upon my life

I mention it to you,

When Sunrise through a fissure drop

The Day must follow too.

If we demur, its gaping sides

Disclose as 'twere a Tomb

Ourself am lying straight wherein

The Favorite of Doom.

When it has just contained a Life

Then, Darling, it will close

And yet so bolder every Day

So turbulent it grows

I'm tempted half to stitch it up

With a remaining Breath

I should not miss in yielding, though

To Him, it would be Death—

And so I bear it big about

My Burial—before

A Life quite ready to depart

Can harass me no more—

_"This Chasm, Sweet, upon my life" Emily Dickinson_

Tears clung to her eyelashes as she looked up to the man with fear shining brightly in her eyes.

"Why? Why?…"

This was all the black-haired woman seemed to mutter for the past half hour since he had captured her. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would've been amazingly. Blood slowly trickled down from her face onto her white blouse. She held a hand in a fist in front of her face; crying and whimpering. He kicked her and she curled up into a ball. He laughed maliciously at her attempts to save herself.

"You'll never do it Minerva. I have you, no one can save you."

She whimpered slightly and he lowered down into a crouch. Tears rolled down her cheeks and into the new found scrapes and scratches stingy heavily. She sobbed and wrapped her arms around her legs. Her black bun had fallen down and strands of it fell into her face.

"Please Tom...please!"

Hmm. Progress. At least she wasn't muttering questions now. He let a long and lanky hand slowly tilt her head up. She shivered beneath his touch. He smirked at this pulling out his wand in his other hand.

"This won't hurt at all Minerva. _Breathis obstructis._"

His wand was now aimed at her throat and suddenly her hands went rigid and scrapped at the ground, her lips widening and trying to gulp for air. Her lips soon began to turn purple and he released his wand. She gasped immediately and tried to stem the now even heavier flow of blood from the rush of blood to her head. Her sleeve was now on her nose and she looked up at him with hatred.

"You bastard…you fucking bas-"

He aimed his wand at her directly snarling.

"_Crucius!_"

Minerva let a howl of pain, her body shaking uncontrollably and twitching. Tom waved his wand and her head flew back quickly, several popping noises could be heard and she let out a silent scream. Tom laughed and stopped. Minerva laid still tears streaming down and mixing with blood. She sputtered and several specks of blood came out of her mouth. Her eyes clenched even harder in agony.

"What did you call me Minerva?"

She whimpered softly her eyes still clenched shut. He sneered at her and stood.

"That's what I thought. Not like it would make much difference. Your neck is broken now. I suggest you not move for awhile but just to keep you alive…"

He waved his wand idly at her decomposed form.

"_Vitalism. _I need you to play around with more Minerva. I shall be seeing you soon. Nagini will keep you company for now."

Minerva tried to turn to watch him go but something was wrong with her neck. It wouldn't move. It had been welded together like metal. She screamed in agony.

"WHY DAMNIT! WHY?!"

She tried to move but it was impossible. Her perfect posture was gone now. He was taking her away one piece at a time.

"You bastard. You god damn fucking bastard!"

She didn't understand why this was happening. Why were the gods choosing to forsake her now? What had she done? She cried in pain, in hatred, and worry. No one knew were she was, not now at least. She heard footsteps but since she couldn't move she just opened her eyes and looked up at the figure towering over her.

"Oh Professor, please let me help you!"

The figure let out a snicker and stepped onto Minerva's chest and pushed a heel deeply into it. More cracking. Minerva finally placed the figure in her mind.

"Be-…bell-…"

Minerva's hazel eyes rolled backwards from unconsciousness. Words, muted. What was he saying?

"Damnit Bella! Look at what you've done! Vita-"

She couldn't hold on any longer. Minerva's body went limp.

…………………………:::::::::::::…………………………

"Minerva…"

Minerva wheeled around in her abnormally cold room.

"Severus? What are you doing here? Didn't Albus…?"

Severus stood leaning against the doorway, his eyes actually full of emotion for once. He shoved off the entrance and entered the room.

"Minerva. Please…don't do this. It isn't necessary."

His hands wrapped around hers, his eyes pleading with her. Minerva cast her gaze downwards in shame and in pain.

"Severus…you know I must do this. It's for the order."

He sighed deeply and hugged her to him. She was shocked but comforted by his warmth in the cold quarters.

"Be careful ok?"

"I will Severus. I will."

"Take this. If you're ever in trouble use this and we'll be able to find you immediately."

Minerva pocketed the item like it was a treasure. He hugged tightly to her once more and released her. She sighed and exited the room, not looking back at him. The day was cold today and snow was falling lightly as Minerva walked down the pathway to Hogsmeade armed with only her wand and Severus' item. The door tinkled softly as she entered The Three Broomsticks. She sat down at the counter ordering Gillyweed Water. She sipped softly and felt a hand upon her shoulder. She looked up her eyes widening in shock.

"Bellatrix?!"

Then everything was a blur, thirteen stunners to the chest and the room she was in now was all Minerva remembered.

…………………………:::::::::::::…………………………


	2. Passer Mortuus Est

A/N: This has a lot of…err…gruesome things in it. Minerva gets hurt, like a lot. Due to many people requesting I cut out the language, I have. Plus it also obviously ships Minerva/Tom. I forgot to post this before but all the characters belong to J.K Rowling, I'm just having loads of fun making up really random relationships that will never happen and I greatly thank her for that. I hope you enjoy this new installment and once more, comments and critiques are greatly appreciated and enjoyed. Thank you! . Roses

Chapter Two

Death devours all lovely things;

Lesbia with her sparrow

Shares the darkness,—presently

Every bed is narrow.

Unremembered as old rain

Dries the sheer libation,

And the little petulant hand

Is an annotation.

After all, my erstwhile dear,

My no longer cherished,

Need we say it was not love,

Now that love is perished?

"_Passer Mortuus Est" Edna St. Vincent Millay_

Minerva's eyes fluttered open softly for a second before she gasped heavily for air. Then it all came back to her. She moaned softly and tried to move her neck once more to no avail. Her chest seemed to hurt more then anything and gulping slightly she looked down her nose and managed to lift her head up about an inch off the floor. Tears burned painfully at the corner of her eyes as she looked down. Her shirt was torn open revealing her bra and purple and blue splotches all over her pale skin. In one area a giant blue spot had a giant black spot in the middle with flecks of red leading to a deep puncture wound. She took a raspy breath and the hole sputtered blood softly and hissed. The pain hit her and her head hit the ground as she clenched her teeth, trying to gain some control over her wound pain.

"Yes Minerva. Bella did quite a number there on you. Seems she punctured your lung. I wouldn't breath to deeply if I were you."

Minervas lips quivered and she bit it letting out a slow breath.

"Why Tom? I still don't understand why."

He laughed at her and crouched down hanging over her, his slits glaring into her soul.

"Why? Honestly Minerva. You are the key to everything. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner…"

"So then you know…"

She sighed softly and heard a soft hissing noise somewhere around her navel. She bit her tongue from crying out in agony.

"I know only a bit. You know everything however Minerva. You always knew everything accept for one thing...."

He knelt closer to her and hissed into her ear,

"I always knew how you felt for Snape even if you didn't want to admit it. I always knew."

Minerva gasped at this and clenched her eyes closed in pain from the chest wound. Suddenly she remembered the item Severus had given her before she left. Her eyes widened when she realized it was no longer hanging in the pocket over her chest.

"Ah…so you realize you're missing something. Very good Minerva…"

He held a glass vial over her head so that she could see.

"I presume this is from dear Snape? You know, I see him frequently still. He always was and still is an excellent potion maker. It'd be a shame if this were to…fall out of my hand."

He stood and aimed his wand at Minerva's legs.

"_Mobilus Extremtius Damagus_. Just having fun Minerva…"

Her legs stretched then pulled up to her shoulders cracking loudly. She screamed. Tears bit at her eyes and she let them fall freely as she gasped for air, blood from her chest sputtering everywhere. Tom laughed uncorking the vial. Minerva's eyes widened in horror.

"No…no..."

She tried to shake her head in vain due to the fact her neck being so badly damaged.

"Goodbye Severus and all hope."

Tom looked down to her and let the vial slip from his fingers. Minerva screamed as the vial hit the ground softly and the liquid spewed all over, soaking into the wood quickly. This was it. There was no hope left now for Minerva. She clenched her teeth and looked up at the ceiling, realizing her legs were still bent awkwardly upwards, it wasn't like it mattered. She couldn't feel them anymore anyways.

_**God help me.**_

…………………………:::::::::::::…………………………


	3. How to Die

**A/N: Ok, this gets really gruesome at the end so if you can't even stand the thought of blood, don't read this chapter and I'll have a PG rated overview next chapter. You could read the first part though. I would like to thank the very beautiful and gifted Callie for input into this chapter. Once more, all the characters and whatnot belong to J.K Rowling. I'm only making a plot with relationships that will never happen. Comments and critiques are greatly enjoyed and needed. Enjoy. _Roses_**

Dark clouds are smouldering into red

While down the craters morning burns.

The dying soldier shifts his head

To watch the glory that returns:

He lifts his fingers toward the skies

Where holy brightness breaks in flame;

Radiance reflected in his eyes,

And on his lips a whispered name.

You'd think, to hear some people talk,

That lads go West with sobs and curses,

And sullen faces white as chalk,

Hankering for wreaths and tombs and hearses.

But they've been taught the way to do it

Like Christian soldiers; not with haste

And shuddering groans; but passing through it

With due regard for decent taste.

"_How To Die" Siegfried Sassoon_

Chapter 3

Severus awoke with a start, cold sweat running down from his greasy hair and onto his throbbing temples. He had just had the strangest dream…but it couldn't be. As if there was someone else there he shook his head. He looked down to his long spindly fingers that were clutching to the graying cloth on his bed. He released them quickly and stood up, his gray robes falling neatly down his legs. Quickly Severus grabbed a black cloak and draped it over his shoulders. He rubbed the back of his neck irritably and headed to the bathroom, torch in hand. He quickly looked to the item on the shelf before he left. Good. It hadn't changed colors. Minerva was safe. He continued walking down the dark corridor and entered the Slytherin Common Room. Draco Malfoy had fallen asleep on the couch, his mouth hanging open awkwardly. Snape rolled his eyes. Why must this child constantly wear the high water teddy bear pajamas?! He shook his head and looked around. Pansy Parkinson was lying on the floor in a heap. Snape raised an eyebrow. Crabbe and Goyle were together in a chair, their massive heaps falling over the sides of it as they clung to each other. Snape laughed a bit, he couldn't help it. Draco stirred and jumped up quickly as he saw Snape. Snape wondered what he could possibly look like in his drab pajamas compared to Draco's too small colorful ones,

"Proffesor sir!"

Snape idly waved a hand at the boy and he relaxed slightly.

"Tell me, Draco, why do you always wear those pajamas?"

Draco began to switch from foot to foot as if on hot coals muttering jumbled words together.

"Well…my mom…since I was little…to small…doesn't care."

Snape smirked at him and looked to the other Slytherins.

"What happened here…?"

Snape noticed several opened and empty butterbeer bottles scattered haphazardly around the dormitory.

"Well…it was Pansy's birthday…we decided to have a party and stay down here tonight…"

Malfoy looked over his shoulders to the girl lying on the floor. Snape smirked. He had done the same thing many years ago only it was for this boy's father.

"Well, I understand. Just clean it all up tomorrow ok?"

Malfoy nodded, quickly looked around, cupped a hand to his moth and whispered,

"How's the plan with the Dark Lord going?"

Snape was taken aback. He had not spoken a word to Minerva or Albus about…

"Let me guess. Your father?"

Malfoy nodded.

"Well, Malfoy, you can tell your father that all is going well."

Snape looked down at the boy who was obviously thinking things over. Malfoy looked up and nodded. Snape turned around, heading for the exit and turned around remembering what he was going to do earlier.

"Malfoy, for the Dark Lord's sake, get some new pajamas."

Malfoy blushed and Snape exited.

…………………………:::::::::::::…………………………

Minerva awoke in pain. She didn't need reminding of why she hurt. She took a painful gulp and looked up at the ceiling. Somehow this room seemed familiar but she couldn't remember where from. She flipped over onto her side, coughing up spit mixed with lots of blood. Her breathing was becoming shallower and shallower; she would die soon from lack of oxygen she was certain. Nagini stirred and began to circle around her. She looked to the corner, seeing Bellatrix, her long black hair falling in clumps over her cold dark eyes. It was amazing how much she looked like her cousin, Sirius. However, Sirius at least had some warmth to his gaze. Bellatrix jerked noticing that Minerva had very well indeed woken up. Minerva's eyes rolled back in pain as she let out a low breath. Bellatrix sauntered over, her stilettos almost grating into the floor. Minerva looked up to her.

"T…To…To…Tom."

Bellatrix crouched down, her skirt sliding up a bit on her thighs the ripped parts falling neatly. Her robe hems slumped to the floor in a heap.

"The Dark Lord is not present at the moment. He'll be here soon I assure you,"

She sneered,

", Professor."

Minerva moaned and looked down to her awkwardly splayed legs. Tears burned at the corners of her eyes and she looked away her hands clenching in fists. She felt so much anger right now, so much hatred. Why her? She shuddered involuntarily, bile rising up into her mouth and her eyes rolling backwards. She flipped over, the pain almost deafening and vomited a mass amount of blood; she whimpered and raised her hands to her neck, pressing them firmly against it. Somewhere Bellatrix was saying something but she couldn't hear it correctly. She covered her ears screaming in agony.

"…knew all."

Minerva shuddered again, more blood rising into her throat as she coughed it up. Bellatrix simply laughed, pulled out her wand, and pointed it directly down at Minerva's hand. Minerva, still whimpering and tears flooding over her closed eyelids didn't notice. Forcefully and brutally Bellatrix thrust the wand downwards and into the middle of Minerva's hand. Minerva's eyes widened in pain as the wand struck her soft smooth flesh and seared through the other side. She lowered her hand, the wand still intact. She twisted her hand around one hundred eighty degrees looking at the piece of wood halfway through it. Her brows furrowed as she tried to move her fingers. They didn't even budge. Minerva screamed once more, blood filling her throat. Bellatrix laughed yanking the wand out, blood spraying over the floor from Minerva's wounded hand. Minerva screamed silently as Bellatrix drove the wand once more into Minerva's opposing hand.

"That,"

Bellatrix twisted the wand as Minerva cringed.

"Is for,"

Another turn.

"Everything!"

Bellatrix twisted the wand again twice.

"SEVERUS!"

Minerva screamed before she once more coughed up more blood. She shuddered, rolling over onto her back gazing at the ceiling. Where was this place? She knew she had seen it before but where? Minerva never would've guessed this would have been her last thought but somehow as the last breath left her it was indeed the last one. She could've sworn she heard a scream but she shrugged it off. A figure with a bright light behind his head came over her eyes as she was lifted up.

"Everything will be alright Minerva…"

With that, she let go of everything and for once felt at peace.

…………………………:::::::::::::…………………………


	4. Praise The Generous Gods For Giving

**A/N Ok, I don't know if some of you skipped the last chapter but here's a very brief overview of the second part. Minerva's in pain but Tom Riddle is gone. Bellatrix is very evil and stabs her wand in both of Minerva's hands. Minerva screams Severus's name, saw an angel, then dies. As always, characters belong to J.K Rowling. Enjoy. _Roses _**

Praise the generous gods for giving

In a world of wrath and strife

With a little time for living,

Unto all the joy of life.

At whatever source we drink it,

In whatever terms we think it,

Art or love or faith or wine,

It is common and divine.

Praise the high gods, for in giving

This to man, and this alone,

They have made his chance of living

Shine the equal of their own.

"_Praise The Generous Gods For Giving" William Ernest Henley_

Chapter 4

As Severus Snape closed the dormitory door and headed to the bathroom, the only thing on his mind at the present was to splash his face with water and try to rid his mind of that horrible dream. It had seemed so real yet, he knew for a fact that Minerva was safe, or at least she was for the item currently in his quarters had not changed color at all. Snape turned a corner and halted in front of the bathroom, reaching for the door handle. Minerva was safe, there was no need for him to worry. Yet… he didn't understand why he should be worrying about her in the first place. He had convinced himself early on in life that he held no feeling for the woman, just a very close friendship. He shrugged and opened the door, walking towards the low sink and twisting the knob so that the water would turn on. The sink began to rapidly fill with water and Severus dunked his whole head into it pulling out then wiping the fine dew on his face off.

"Hello Ssssnape…"

Snape's head shot up and his eyes widened as he wheeled around.

"You!"

Suddenly his right forearm began to burn and clenching his teeth, Snape grabbed at it. He looked to the person and realized he was still a death eater. He fell to the floor and began to kiss the hems of His robes as he searched wildly around for his wand. He swore inwardly. How could he have been so stupid as to leave it on the stand by his bedside?!

"Get off me."

The man kicked at Severus and he landed hard as his head hit the sink behind him.

"Bu-u-ut…my Lord…"

The Dark Lord withdrew his wand from his robes and pointed it between Severus' eyebrows.

"You are despicable! I trust you with everything and look what you do! I had to actually get _her _and give her a truth potion. You sicken me, absolutely, sicken me. I don't see why I don't have half the mind to perform the cruico curse on you right now! All that time you knew how I felt for her…"

Snape's ears perked at the mention of a woman.

"Who and what are you talking about… my Lord?"

"You know who I speak of Snape! However, it's not like it matters. She's dieing as we speak. She's in such terrible pain, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out yet."

Snape began to tremble with worry and rage.

"Why? No… it can't be. NO!"

The Dark Lord simply laughed and began to dissipate into nothingness.

"If you want to help her… I suggest you do it quickly. The colors are changing in my favor…"

Snape scuttled to his knees and tried grabbing for The Dark Lord's robes but it was to late. He was gone. Snape stood. What he said couldn't have been true… the item in his office proved that to him. The Dark Lord was more powerful now though then he ever had been…

"No."

Snape stood and dashed for the doorway, leaving the torch behind. Madly he ran through the darkened dungeon corridors to his office. He skidded and flew through his doorway looking at the item.

"NO!"

The emerald green it had once been had turned into a violent scarlet. He had to do something right now or it would be to late. Quickly he grabbed the item and his wand, muttered a few words, drank and was gone.

**A/N Until next time… dun dun dun!**

**Do you really think I'd keep you in suspense like that?! Dream on and keep reading. Lol.**

…………………………:::::::::::::…………………………

Snape looked wildly around trying to get his bearings. How could it be possible?!

"The shrieking shack… ?"

He shook his head and began to dash up the stairs. Why were there so many of them?!

"SEVERUS!"

Snape stopped and looked above him in worry at the scream. He had to move faster! He began to jump five stairs at a time finally reaching flat level. Waving his wand, the door in front of him opened revealing a gruesome scene. Bellatrix Black was laughing and hovering over Minerva like some black omen. Minerva's hand was pinned to the ground; a wand sticking out of it while the other was draped over her chest, blood oozing from it. Her shirt had been torn open, her chest covered in deep dark bruises with rivulets of blood running down the length of her ribcage. The worst of it all though thought Snape was her long beautiful legs. They were bent at the knees, turned up towards her head. Bellatrix turned around, her eyes widening.

"YOU!"

Snape glared at her. Never before had he hated someone this much. He advanced on her as she stumbled to get up. He passed her, as he did so, he aimed his wand directly at her head.

"_Avada Kedava_!"

She screamed in agony as the room filled with emerald light. Snape bent down and lifted Minerva up, blood splattering softly on the floor.

"Everything will be alright Minerva…"

With this she slumped in his arms as tears welled up in his eyes. Her chest stopped moving from the rapid breathing, and a hole in her chest began to hiss softly. He noted how stiff her neck was.

"No Minerva… no. You can't go."

His eyes began to show trepidation as he quickly cast all the healing spells he knew could help her, maybe even save her.

"_Fleichis Tempora, Simplictis Vigorus, Oxyegenius Restora_."

Snape stifled a sob and looked to Bellatrix kicking her, Minerva's blood splattering in her face, her eyes still wide from the curse. He looked down to Minerva and brushed away a lock of her hair and transported them back to Hogwarts.

…………………………:::::::::::::…………………………


	5. Let me not mar that perfect Dream

**A/N Ok, since someone asked me how this is going to turn out, here's my answer. I hate happy endings. Is that good enough for you? XD Just kidding but seriously. I hate happy endings. Uhm… I've had to put thoughts in Bold and Italicized because it won't let me use what I normally use for thoughts here. Characters belong to J.K Rowling. I'm just having fun with them. Enjoy. _Roses_ **

Let me not mar that perfect Dream

By an Auroral stain

But so adjust my daily Night

That it will come again.

Not when we know, the Power accosts—

The Garment of Surprise

Was all our timid Mother wore

At Home—in Paradise.

"_Let me not mar that perfect Dream" Emily Dickinson_

Chapter 5

"Do you think we should wake him up headmaster?"

"No, I believe we should let him sleep. He's been under a lot of… stress… to say the least."

Snape opened his eyes. For a second his vision was blurred but then it evened out. It was warm and he was in a soft bed. Curtains were drawn around him.

_**The hospital wing?**_

It suddenly all came back to Severus. He shot up in bed looking wildly around, scrambling to get up.

"Headmaster? Headmaster!"

The two figures behind the curtain appeared.

"Ah Severus. You are awake at last."

Snape opened his mouth but Dumbledore held up his hand in protest.

"We will speak of Minerva's health after we talk later about what happened. I'm sure the Minister would also be very interested to hear your story. There are not many reasons for using an unforgivable curse Severus."

Dumbledore looked very strict over his half-moon spectacles. Snape began to protest.

"Sir! You need to check the Shrieking Shack! Bellatrix Black did thi-…"

Dumbledore butted in.

"The premises of the Shrieking Shack have indeed been checked from top to bottom. Bellatrix Black was nowhere to be found however it was apparent that someone was very badly hurt and that two people have been living there for quite sometime."

Dumbledore placed his hand on Severus' arm and he looked down to it.

"Everything will be alright m'boy. Until then, you really should rest."

At this Dumbledore stood, smiled down at Severus, and walked away. Severus laid down on the bed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. The last rays of the day were filtering through the high vaulted windows and he could vaguely hear murmurs of jovial talk from the great hall. It was obviously dinnertime.

**How long have I been asleep?**

At this, Severus rolled over onto his left side looking through the curtains. There was another bed and a form that seemed to have trouble breathing occupied it. Severus' mind jogged with the image of Minerva's punctured chest.

_**Is that…?**_

He lifted himself up and slid his legs over the bed edge, his feet hitting amazingly warm tile.

"Minerva…? "

He managed to croak as he stood and began to walk around the curtains looking to the bed. It was indeed Minerva. Her legs were back to normal however he could obviously see that underneath the covers they were badly inflamed. A single hand rested over her chest lowering slowly with her breathing. It was covered in several inches of bandages and already Severus could see the faint outline of blood seeping through them. His lower jaw quivered but he steadied it and looked up to her face. Her neck was being straightened out by pieces of wood to keep it steady. Her face seemed quite different from the rest of her body. A faint trace of a smile was upon her lips as her eyelids held her peace. Underneath her eyes were shadows; she had obviously not slept in a long time. Her hair was spread out evenly beneath her head and had been released from its confinement of a bun. The edges of her hairline had been matted down to her skin with sweat for each breath she took she had to make much effort to do. Severus' knees began to become unsteady and he braced himself against the curtain pole.

"Oh! Severus! You shouldn't be out of bed yet!"

Poppy bustled over to him tsking at him. She grabbed him by the arm and the two sauntered over to his bed, Poppy helping him under the covers.

"There you go Severus… now, you're in bed. My word, you were shakin' like a leaf and everythin'! Lucky I saw you when I did."

She waved her wand and a bottle of potion came from across the room and she uncorked it. Severus didn't care or notice. He was too busy looking at the form that was Minerva lying behind the white curtain.

"Here you go Severus."

Poppy handed him the bottle and Severus absentmindedly drank it. He was rather shocked when it entered his mouth. It was warm and tasted like Cinnamon, Nutmeg, and Peppermint. He gulped the rest of it down, it warming him all over. Poppy smiled at him and magicked his bed up a bit more.

"That should make you feel more relaxed Severus. One of the best potions you ever have made for me!"

She grinned at him and Severus tilted his head to the side.

"That was one I brewed for you?"

Poppy nodded and began to fiddle with the sheets on his bed.

"Hmm… it tasted like… Christmas."

Poppy laughed at him and patted his arm soothingly.

"That's right Severus. Now then, you get some sleep and when you wake up in the mornin', I'll make sure the house elves bring you up your favorite breakfast and then I'm sure you can go back to living in your own room."

Severus nodded and looked back over to Minerva.

"Tell me something, how is she? Dumbledore wouldn't tell me… but I really need to know."

Poppy sighed and glanced over to Minerva.

"The poor dearie. She's been through quite a lot in the past few days and I haven't been able to help much. I've been using the rest of my most powerful potions that you brewed for me. I've been able to get her breathing stamina under control but it's hard work for her. You can't easily be fixed up when you're her age and went through that much. I had to rebreak her neck, only it was a bit different. It was just separating the vertebrae and keeping her neck straight for a while. Her hands are quite a number too. Why that Black girl wanted to do such a thing I'll never know…"

Poppy broke off at this and sighed. There was one question that Severus had been dying to know.

"… And her… legs? Will she ever…?"

Poppy looked to him with great sadness in her eyes.

"You mean walk again? Truthfully, 'tis hard to tell… her legs were broken in so many places that not even Skele-grow would work on her. No, I'm afraid that Minerva McGonagall may never walk again much to my dismay…"

Severus hung his head in shame. It was his fault; all of… this… was his fault. She would never walk again. Hogwarts would have to employ a new headmistress and transfiguration professor and it was his entire bloody fault. Why couldn't he have found her sooner? He hid his pain like he had done all of his life by rolling over onto his side and feigning sleep. Poppy got up and left. Silently Severus Snape watched Minerva McGonagall until he finally was overcome with drowsiness and the stars had set in the night sky.

…………………………:::::::::::::…………………………


	6. Dreams—are well—but Waking's better

Dreams—are well—but Waking's better,

If One wake at morn—

If One wake at Midnight—better—

Dreaming—of the Dawn—

Sweeter—the Surmising Robins—

Never gladdened Tree—

Than a Solid Dawn—confronting—

Leading to no Day—

"_Dreams—are well—but Waking's_ _better" Emily Dickinson_

Chapter 6

Sleep did not come easy to Severus, it never had but that night was one of the worst he had had in a long time. Anytime he was awake, he could hear Minerva's shallow and pained breathing or a simple cough that sent him into a storm of chills. When he did manage to sleep, all his troubled mind could do was replay the moment when he, Severus, brought Minerva back to the school.

Once more Severus awoke, cursing his plagued memories. He flipped over, looking at Minerva, the moonlight shining over her body. Several times already Poppy had switched her bandages from her hands. Severus wondered if the wounds would ever heal. Not only the physical but the emotional as well. A wizard or witch was not a very good one if their defenses were weakened by emotional pain. Severus sighed and stared back up at the ceiling. He had never noticed it before but it was actually enchanted like the great hall. It seemed to soothe his senses more then he realized…

"Help! Someone get help!"

Severus had magicked a stretcher out of thin air and had gently placed Minerva on it only minutes before he had quickly tried to make his way up to the castle. It was snowing still which only made the going tougher. At least it reflected the moonlight so that he could see where he was going. His unbuckled boots which he had thrown on in a hurry had no traction against the slippery slopes and Severus had fallen numerous times. He was almost to the Great Hall…

"Help! I need help down here!"

His efforts were futile. The whole school was still sleeping in their beds surrounded by warmth and had no clue just how bad the world was right now for Professors Snape and McGonagall. Finally he reached the great oak doors and pushed them open with all of his might. He slowly placed Minerva inside, careful not to hurt her as she came in through the door. The Great Hall was absolutely deserted.

"Help! Help!"

Severus' voice rang echoes throughout the vast hallway. He began to hastily make his way up the stairs, still shouting. If Dumbledore hadn't been out on one of his evening strolls, Minerva just might not have made it.

"Severus? What's going on? What is the matter?"

Albus' eyes where full of worry and confusion.

"It's Minerva… she-he's… hurt. Really badly."

Severus gasped for air and panted between his words. Albus' brows furrowed with even more worry then before.

"Severus, where is she?"

Severus clung to the handrail on the stairs and with his freehand pointed backwards to her. Albus looked over to where he was pointing and quickened his pace to where she was. He pulled back the many blankets Severus had put on her and cringed with pain as he saw her. She was gasping for air.

"Minerva…can you hear me?"

More gasping.

" _Oxyegenius Restora Maximus_. Minerva, can you hear me?"

Her breathing was slightly regained but her voice stayed mute and her eyes lidded. Dumbledore looked to Severus who had followed Dumbledore over.

"Severus, I need you to wake Poppy up. Tell her it is urgent and we need her help right away."

Severus nodded, clutching to a stitch in his side and began to run up the stairs. Without warning Severus' head began to spin and he blacked out.

"Severus? Dear? The house elves brought you some food…"

Snape blinked his eyes open. The Hospital wing was turning Orange with the coming of dawn as Poppy stood over Severus. Severus looked over to Minerva who was still not awake. He sighed and his bed was magicked up by Poppy and she placed a steaming bowl of oatmeal in front of him and handed him a spoon.

"There you go. You really should eat something Severus. You haven't eaten in two days by my guess."

As if in agreement, his stomach grumbled slightly. He didn't touch the oatmeal though but instead looked up to Poppy.

"Minerva hasn't eaten anything in a lot longer time then I have."

Poppy nodded.

"Yes well, I've been giving her sleeping potions for the last two days to ease her pain. I'll be giving her an awakening potion today so that she can eat. If you'd like you could stay and help me out by watching her and informing me when she wakes up."

Severus quickly nodded; he felt he owed a debt to Poppy but also to Minerva. He then happily dug into his food, happy that he would be the one to talk to Minerva first. A little while later, someone brought up his clothing and he changed into it, glad to finally be out of his pajamas. He slowly made his way around to her bed and sat down watching as Poppy gave Minerva the potion.

…………………………:::::::::::::…………………………


	7. Back Yard

**A/N Whoo! Chapter 7! I've been waiting to write this chapter for so long. Lucky number 7 if you catch my drift. ;D I bet you've been waiting to read it to huh? –crickets chirp- Yes, so anyways. Read! Now! Characters belong to J.K Rowling. Enjoy. _Roses_**

Shine on, O moon of summer.

Shine to the leaves of grass, catalpa and oak,

All silver under your rain to-night.

An Italian boy is sending songs to you to-night from an

accordion.

A Polish boy is out with his best girl; they marry next

month; to-night they are throwing you kisses.

An old man next door is dreaming over a sheen that sits

in a cherry tree in his back yard.

The clocks say I must go—I stay here sitting on the

back porch drinking white thoughts you rain down.

Shine on, O moon,

Shake out more and more silver changes.

_"Back Yard" Carl Sandburg_

Chapter 7

"Severus…"

Severus opened his eyes softly, taking in his surroundings. Minerva smiled at him and coughed lightly. Severus jumped up from where he was sitting, the idly placed blanket that had been draped over his shoulders falling to the ground in an instant.

"Minerva… how are you… um… feeling?"

Minerva just smiled softly at him and coughed again. Severus ran his fingertips over the bed linens and looked up at her. He sighed with himself and looked away.

"Minerva… I'm sorry about all of this. It's my entire fault. If I…"

Minerva shushed him and placed her bandaged hand on his arm.

"None of this is your fault. Please, Severus, do not blame yourself. There is nothing you could've done…"

She trailed off coughing some more. Severus squeezed her hand very lightly and she turned back to him grinning softly.

"Minerva… I've been so worried about you."

She just laughed and sighed, leaning further back into her pillows.

"Worry no more Severus."

She winced a bit and yawned.

"I'm rather tired Severus… I think you'll be willing to wake me up before Dinnertime? Please?"

She smiled at him and he nodded. She let a yawn escape her lips and she turned away from Severus quickly falling into the depths of sleep. It was abnormally quiet in the Hospital Wing and the two of them were the only ones there for today was a Quidditch match and Poppy had to make sure no players got hurt. Severus looked around them and heard uproar from the field. The light fell in strange directions all over the room. He looked back to Minerva, her hand still upon his.

_**Say it.**_

Severus shook his head still looking at Minerva.

_**You know how you feel now say it. **_

Severus leaned closer to Minerva and brushed away a strand of her hair. She really was beautiful.

_**You've waited for so long now say it. You need to say it.**_

Severus looked down at her. She looked like an angel sleeping.

_**Say it! Say it! Say it!**_

Severus leaned closer to her and planted a kiss on her soft and smooth lips. He let his mouth caress her skin as he left. She slightly moaned and he kissed her softly on her forehead. He looked down at her.

"I… love you Minerva."

Minerva shifted and her bandaged hands slowly closed around his unknowingly. She was indeed sleeping.

"Severussss…"

She droned the last syllable on and Severus furrowed his brow in confusion.

_**What did she just say?**_

Severus shook his head and pulled the chair closer to her bed sitting down on it, watching her, and holding her hand lost in confusion as the feeble last rays of light crept into the room and onto the pair. He looked to her once more as the last ray of light crept from the floor and over the lake.

"Your eyes are amazing you know that? You should never close them, even when you're asleep."

He meant it with all honesty and he didn't care if she couldn't hear him, he had a feeling she knew.

…………………………:::::::::::::…………………………


	8. Did You Never Know?

**A/N I'm so glad some of you liked Chapter 7, I've been waiting for the longest time to put it up. I love that chapter, one of my favorites but there is still yet to come. –Thinks about all the fabulous plans I have for this fanfic- Anyways, yes, Chapter 8. It has _SEMI-SLASH_; you've been forewarned. Sometimes I wonder if this is even being read but whatever. I'm having fun writing it. Someone told me my Snape is too nice and it was weird. Don't you absolutely love my emo Snape? Lord knows I do! This chapter is dedicated to my crush, thanks for keeping me going. Characters and whatnot belong to JK. Enjoy. **_**Roses** _

Did you never know, long ago, how much you loved me —

That your love would never lessen and never go?

You were young then, proud and fresh-hearted,

You were too young to know.

Fate is a wind, and red leaves fly before it

Far apart, far away in the gusty time of year —

Seldom we meet now, but when I hear you speaking,

I know your secret, my dear, my dear.

"_Did You Never Know?" Sara Teasdale_

Chapter 8

"Severus! Wake up, your one of the laziest Skytherin's that I know!"

Severus woke up with laughter ringing in his ears. He scratched at his head and looked up. He smiled and pulled the person hanging over him down to his chest.

"Severus! What are you doing?!"

Minerva laughed and pushed herself up from Severus, her hands caressing his bare chest as she did so. Severus smiled and looked up at her. She was so pretty with her hair in a bun, several loose locks cascading down her face, her smile very vivid, and her body encased in a silk lilac robe that clung to every curve in her body loosely tied around the middle. Severus brought his head up and kissed her lightly. She smiled and began to laugh, cutting it off.

"What?!"

Minerva giggled and straddled the potions teacher.

"Last night was absolutely amazing."

She smirked and kissed him, her tongue invading his mouth as if to show just how much she had enjoyed it. They stayed like that for a while until she pulled off and he groaned slightly.

"Was it?"

She arranged herself a bit better, her pelvis now up against his. She smirked and he began to trail kisses up her neck, nibbling as he pulled away from her earlobe. She inhaled deeply and leaned in closer to him. His hands trailed down to her robe and he undid it, pulling it off of her shoulders.

"Why Severus Snape, if I weren't any wiser, I'd say you'd have feelings for me… "

"Would that be so awful if I did?"

He quirked a brow at her and kissed her shoulder softly moving on down. She moaned and tilted backwards looking at the ceiling.

"Oh Tom…"

…………………………:::::::::::::…………………………

"NOOOOOO!"

Severus woke up screaming, his room dark and cold as he fell with a loud thunk on the ground, his body entwined in his bed sheets. Angrily he untwined himself, throwing the sheets to a pile on the floor. He rolled his eyes at himself. How far his mind could take him when he was sleeping is something he had always pondered and was amazed by. He glanced at the clock, 4:11 in the morning. He yawned slightly. There was no way he could go back to sleep now. He stood, throwing his sheets on the bed and walked out into the hallway while pulling his black robe over his shoulders. Where could he go at 4 in the morning? The house elves had certainly not made breakfast that would be out at around 6. He yawned and stretching he headed off to the place that normally was the main point for his wanderings lately.

Quietly he entered the Hospital Wing, careful not to disturb Poppy as he past her office. Slowly he looked into Minerva's bed area. She was sleeping serenely, the moonlight cascading over her features gracefully. He sighed, the past filling his mind. How could this woman have ever felt anything for Tom Riddle? He looked away but then sat back down on the chair he frequently occupied. He brushed away a lock of her hair and looked at her with wonder. Slowly his eyes became heavy with sleep. He chuckled at the thought of how much the trip here had taken out of him. Once more he looked up to her and lifted his head, kissing her. She sighed in her sleep and he rested his head on her bed.

"I love you Minerva…"

Severus quickly fell asleep as Minerva's eyes fluttered open. She had feigned sleep as soon as she saw Severus' shadow not wanting him or Poppy to worry about how much sleep she was actually getting. Her eyes filled with emotion as she brushed away his hair from his face.

"Oh Severus…"

A single tear rolled down her face and she brushed it away. Leaning forward, she lifted Severus' head towards her and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you too…"

She leaned back onto her pillows, her hand caressing Severus' head as she fell asleep.

…………………………:::::::::::::…………………………


	9. A Spiritual Woman

**A/N Chapter 9 is short and bittersweet. It's a lot different from chapters 7 and 8, I felt like the story need to turn around before I ended it. Which will probably be in a couple of chapters. Yep. This chapter isn't dedicated to anyone; I don't think anyone would be really "honored" to have it dedicated to them. Characters and everything else except the plot belong to JK. Anyways, enjoy and read on. _Roses_**

Close your eyes, my love, let me make you blind;

They have taught you to see

Only a mean arithmetic on the face of things,

A cunning algebra in the faces of men,

And God like geometry

Completing his circles, and working cleverly.

I'll kiss you over the eyes till I kiss you blind;

If I can—if any one could.

Then perhaps in the dark you'll have got what you want to find.

You've discovered so many bits, with your clever eyes,

And I'm a kaleidoscope

That you shake and shake, and yet it won't come to your mind.

Now stop carping at me.—But God, how I hate you!

Do you fear I shall swindle you?

Do you think if you take me as I am, that that will abate you

Somehow?—so sad, so intrinsic, so spiritual, yet so cautious, you

Must have me all in your will and your consciousness—

I hate you.

"_A Spiritual Woman" D. H. Lawrence_

Chapter 9

Severus woke up a few hours later, the morning sun coming over the treetops of the forbidden forest and dancing across the snow. He looked around at the decorations that had appeared over night. It was Christmas evening, his most despised night of the year. At least he had New Year's Eve off. He could drink away this particular year and forget about the Hols. He stretched, realizing he was lying by himself in the bed.

Wait a minute; this is Minerva's bed… 

Severus slowly realized by the angle of the light entering the room and his position. Jumping up, as he feared the worse, he began to dash out of the enclosed area. Nearly crashing into to someone he stopped, taking steps backwards to help keep his balance.

"My word Severus, where's the fire?"

Minerva appeared, supported by crutches, both of her legs in overly large bandages looking to him in question.

"What?"

"Where's the fire? It's an American term th-"

Severus shook his head and nodded down to her legs.

"What?"

Minerva looked down and began to laugh.

"Oh. That. I guess I didn't tell you last night when you came to my room…"

She trailed off and Severus looked up to her remembering what he had said last night.

"You heard… saw… me?"

She smiled and laughed.

"No, I woke up with you sitting next to me."

He nodded and looked down to her legs again.

_**Good.**_

"So… what exactly?"

"Oh. I've been doing some research in my spare time, believe me, I've had lots of it too. Anyways, I was browsing through an old book from St. Mungo's and I found something and this is what became of it. My legs are willing to hold weight for once and I can sort of move them but it hurts. Poppy says I should be up before the hols are over for the students… and us."

She smiled and Severus nodded. He couldn't bear to bring himself to tell her how wonderfully amazing it had been for the past few days to tend to her despite the conditions in which it had been brought upon him.

"Yes. So, you'll be going back to your classes I presume? I hope Albus didn't do too much damage. Well, Minerva, I should be going off. I have many essays to grade and I believe Longbottom's is the first on my stack…"

Minerva frowned; she had always hated Severus' disability to believe in Neville. He was short minded, even she had to admit but, he was a Gryffindor and there was a reason he was placed there. Just look at his parents and you'd know why. That was probably the main reason for Snape's detestation in him considering how much Severus loathed the Longbottom's.

"You really shouldn't be that hard on him Severus. If you only gave the poor boy a chance…"

She tutted at him but then shook her head.

"Anyways, thank you Severus, for… everything. Merry Christmas."

Minerva smiled at him but it soon disappeared like smoke. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't say what she had heard last night; she was certain the truth would crush Severus or he would deny it. Then Severus nodded at her and walked out, his head hung low as he tried to forget the past.

…………………………:::::::::::::…………………………


	10. The Oxen

**A/N Yes, this has like, REALLY adult things after the first divider. If you tell me my facts are wrong, I don't really care. This is MY P.O.V mk? You know the drill. All characters and everything else besides the plot belong to J.K. _Roses_**

Christmas Eve, and twelve of the clock.

"Now they are all on their knees,"

An elder said as we sat in a flock

By the embers in hearthside ease.

We pictured the meek mild creatures where

They dwelt in their strawy pen,

Nor did it occur to one of us there

To doubt they were kneeling then.

So fair a fancy few would weave

In these years! Yet, I feel,

If someone said on Christmas Eve,

"Come; see the oxen kneel,

"In the lonely barton by yonder coomb

Our childhood used to know,"

I should go with him in the gloom,

Hoping it might be so.

"_The Oxen" Thomas Hardy_

Chapter 10

The tankard came down with a heavy thunk as Severus emptied its contents quickly. He was sitting alone is his quarters, the desk he was sitting at was lit by a sole candle, scattered papers littered in front of him. He sighed deeply and looked regretfully down at his empty bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey. He had just drunk his spare bottle and it was his last. Dark bags were under his eyes heavily and his hair was rather unkempt. Severus turned around as a soft and polite knock came at the door. He scratched his head and looked back to his work. Once more a knock came at the door and Severus moaned.

"Enter…"

He grabbed a quill and tried to look pensive even though he couldn't because his mind was swirling with thoughts.

"Severus…?"

His head shot up at the voice and he slowly looked around.

"Aren't you coming to the feast? Oh… well you really aren't dressed now then are you?"

Severus gaped at the figure in front of him speechless. Minerva stood before him, dressed in an elegant dress robe, a very faint lilac without straps or shoulders. Her hair was down from its bun and had been crimped lightly so that it bounced at her every move. Her legs were still thickly bandaged but she managed to hold herself up steadily and limped almost without notice. She looked Severus up and down, sighing and shaking her head.

"Oh Severus, you can't stay cooped up like this for ever. It's not… healthy."

Severus turned away, wishing now more then ever he still had his whiskey.

"I think I can do what I want… thanks."

Minerva came up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh Severus, why must you hate Christmas Eve so much?"

He looked down and away, sighing deeply. Minerva however would not let the subject drop that easily.

"You've hated it for as long as I can remember Severus… please just tell me why."

Severus shook his head, lost in the memory of why he had come to hate this Holiday so much so many years ago.

…………………………:::::::::::::…………………………

"Merry Christmas Minerva."

Minerva whimpered softly and looked up to the eyes that had steadily been changing for the past few months. As much as she hated to admit it, he just seemed to change, just seemed… to be becoming more evil. He smirked as his hand slithered up her thigh and he laughed as she took a sharp intake of breath.

"Tom… please. Don't do this. I don't want this."

Even though she tried with all her might, her words had no affect on Tom Riddle. She looked up to him as her fingernails dug through his skin on his back as she continued to whimper. She could've sworn she saw some flicker behind his pupils and tendrils of red filtering into his once amber eyes.

"Tom… Tom… Tom stop!"

She thrust her palms upward as his chest shoving him off her as she scrambled off of the bed, clinging a gold sheet to herself as she did so.

"Tom. Something's wrong with you."

Tom clenched his teeth shut and slowly looked over to her, a look of pure loathing in his eyes.

"Minerva… come back to bed. I was going to quickly for you."

His eyes flashed scarlet and his pupils narrowed to thin lines. Minerva gasped and quickly grabbed for her robe, pulling it over herself.

"Tom, this is over. You're changing… and it's scaring me."

She opened the door and pointed out with her hand, tears burning in her eyes.

"Get out. Now."

Tom was quiet for a few seconds then just laughed as he crawled, almost slithered she noted, out of her bed.

Several hallways away, a very young Severus Snape paced the hallways. He was convinced, he would do it today, he had even found out from Albus what he was about to do was quite within the law. He sighed and headed off towards her room, certain of what he would do.

"Stop squirming Minerva, it only makes me want you more!"

Severus tilted his head and quickened his pace. Had he heard correctly? Then a scream of pain and Severus began to run faster. The screaming was coming from Minerva's room. He was ready to dash into her room when he turned and had to stop for what was in front of him. Tom Riddle was forcing himself on Minerva on the ground laughing. Minerva was now unconscious.

"Tom?!"

Tom looked up smirking and spent himself, shuddering as he did so. He grabbed the sheet Minerva had previously draped over herself and wrapped it around his waist.

"Hello Severus. Just having fun with a little cowardly lion."

He looked down and grinned maliciously. Severus' fists were shaking with rage, Tom noted this and smirked. He grabbed his clothing and quickly got dressed while Snape covered Minerva's body with the sheet Tom had dropped.

"Come Severus, we have things to talk about… and from now on, you will call me Voldermort."

He stopped as he looked down at Severus and grabbed his arm roughly.

"Your 17th birthday is soon am I correct Severus?"

Severus nodded, looking at Tom uncertainly. Tom pointed his wand at Severus' arm.

"This may hurt a bit… _Blisterus Morsmorde_!"

Severus gasped and pulled his arm away because his arm felt like it was on fire, looking down at the skull with a snake protruding from its mouth as it faded softly into his skin. Tom smirked.

"You should actually call me… Master from now on. Is that clear Severus?"

Severus nodded, still holding his arm and looking down to Minerva. This was undoubtedly the worst Christmas Eve ever.

…………………………:::::::::::::…………………………

Minerva was quiet as the story unfolded from Severus' point of view. She couldn't believe Severus was actually pouring out these words openly. She looked down to the empty Firewhiskey bottle.

**_So that's why. Oh Severus, I'm so sorry…_**

She sighed and turned around, limping away from Severus as the story ended. She had remembered that night but she never even knew that Severus had found out, had seen the sickening tale.

"I'm so sorry Severus… I never meant to cause you so much pain. Have you always…"

She cut herself off, not wanting to ask it. Luckily, Severus hadn't responded. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Why did you come here anyways?"

Minerva took a few tender steps forward, still facing away from Severus.

"Well… if I remember correctly, I owe you one for taking care of me."

Severus quirked a brow.

"And for that, I'm going to do something no woman has ever done to you before."

She turned around, her eyes full of mischief. Severus blanched.

"Severus Snape…"

She began to advance on him, her limp temporarily gone.

"I am going to…"

She neared him and pressed her palms into his shoulders.

"… wash your hair and take you to the Christmas banquet."

Severus moaned and rolled his eyes while Minerva chuckled to herself.

…………………………:::::::::::::…………………………


End file.
